German Patent Application No. DE 10 2012 222 562 A1 describes a system for commercially operated parking lots for guiding a vehicle from a start position to a destination position.
In fully automated (autonomous) so-called valet parking, a vehicle is parked by its driver at a drop zone, for example in front of a car park, and from there the vehicle drives itself to a parking position/parking bay, and back to the drop zone.
For so-called valet parking, it is important that the vehicle can be located as precisely as possible within the car park, or in general the parking lot.
In general, there is a need to be able to perform efficient location within a parking lot, for example when a user is going to his vehicle that is parked on a parking surface of the parking lot.